


Secret

by booksindalibrary



Series: KHR One Shots & Works [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The Godfather - Mario Puzo
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2017, Not as serious as it sounds, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, short fanwork challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9758576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/pseuds/booksindalibrary
Summary: Everyone has a secret they'd rather forget.(Don't take this seriously, mind~)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the IFD short fanworks challenge: "What does your favorite character - or favorite pairing - get fannish over?"
> 
> Set six years after the end of series.

Xanxus only ever enjoyed one movie. Just the one, the one that he secretly wished he could join. It was the Godfather.

He knew all the dialogue and the shots and, sitting there at three in the morning with the TV turned right the way down, he watched it. He closed his eyes and knew what he saw in his mind was exactly what was on screen. If Varia saw him them, they would've laughed their stupid heads off.

Damn, he loved that movie. What he didn't know was that it was actually a book.

He found out from Squalo. His second-in-command was shouting about something again, and because of that  _he wasn't getting any damn work done._  Xanxus stormed outside, his late-night viewings interfering with his schedule, and threw a bottle of his worst wine at Squalo's head.

Squalo whipped around. "Voi, what was that for?"

Xanxus glared back. "Shut the hell up, you trash."

"Did you know that the Godfather was a book?" Squalo shouted at his receding back. He turned back to Belphegor, who was laughing that irritating laugh. "Voi, shut up."

"The prince is smarter than you," Belphegor smirked. "That's because the prince is a genius." He waved  _The Godfather_  around, mocking how different it was to the mafia world Varia existed in.

Squalo glowered at him. "For chrissakes, I'm an assassin. I don't need to know stuff like that."

***

Once back in his office, Xanxus panicked. It was a book? A  _book?_  Shit, no. He loved the movies, he loved the way it contradicted  _everything_ about him.

 _"_ _Never get angry. Never make a threat. Reason with people."_  That could be the truest thing anyone's ever said, but it's not like Xanxus would know. He was permanently angry, he always made threats (and acted on them), and he really understand how to reason with someone.

He went online, and swore long and hard over the fact he didn't know  _anything_  about his all time favourite movie. He promptly bought all three.

***

A day later, Xanxus realised he hadn't thought it through. There was a whole list of problems with his purchase.

Firstly, no deliveryman would make it to Varia headquarters and actually survive the journey, if any were stupid enough to try it.

Secondly, smuggling the books in from the front door to his office would be impossible; he'd need Mammon to cast an illusion, but that'd cost him a lot, and even more so to keep that Arcobaleno's mouth shut.

Thirdly, the Xanxus the world knew didn't read books or watch movies. That was a secret only he himself could keep.

And fourthly, Squalo would figure it out if he ever saw the books, and that was Xanxus's image right down the crapper.

He wondered if he could cancel it.

***

He didn't bother. Instead he re-routed it to the local post-shop (which he could with his mafia connections).

And yet another problem arose. How was he going to go pick it up?

He couldn't confide in anyone in Varia. While they were expert assassins, they were still complete and utter assholes.

He couldn't just announce he was going to town - the Great Xanxus, wanting to go hang around with the local trash? Squalo was more likely to lock him a mental hospital.

He swore again, this time so viciously that Squalo had to burst in on him, shouting at him. "VOI! What's wrong?"

Xanxus glared at the white-haired man. "Leave me alone, you scum."

Squalo obeyed, puzzled. Normally he had a complaint about the food or the noise or the shitload of paperwork Belphegor's missions always entailed. Then he shrugged. Xanxus was just Xanxus; what can you do about it?

***

There was only person Xanxus could turn to. His nemesis, that glorified useless brat - Tsunayoshi Sawada.

He picked up the phone once he knew that most of Varia was out, and the remainder wouldn't dare eavesdrop.

_"Hello, Tsuna speaking."_

"Trash," Xanxus began. "What I'm about to tell you you tell no one else, got it?"

There was a silence, and he heard the sound of the door closing.  _"Yes, I'm alone now._ "

"You know where Varia headquarters is?"

_"Yes..."_

"There's a post office in the local town. Go down there and pick up a parcel for me. Keep it in Vongola headquarters until I next get there to pick it up. Understand, scum?"

_"...It's not a bomb or anything, is it?"_

"No."

" _I can't pick it up unless you tell me what it is."_  Tsuna sounded firm on this point, and Xanxus nearly wailed. Dammit, he loved the movies, he loved them so much, and now he was going to have admit it.

 _"_ First, swear you won't tell anyone. Not Gokudera, not any of your guardians, or your girl, or absolutely anyone. You breathe a word of this and I will rip out your intestines."

_"I understand."_

"...It's the Godfather series by Mario Puzo."

A dead silence followed as Tsuna processed his words. " _Okay then. What name is it under?"_

_***_

He had to wait an entire year to pick up the books. When he next strolled into Vongola headquarters, met with suspicion from the Guardians, he couldn't help but snap at everyone more than usual.

"Voi, you're more irritable than normal," Squalo noted loudly. "Something happen?"

Xanxus snarled at him wordlessly, stomping off. "It's a private meeting between me and the shitty boss."

***

While Varia wanted to know what was inside the parcel, they never did find out. Soon they lost all interest -and memory - of that day, leaving Xanxus alone with his beloved series.

He barely contained in his excitement, devouring the books quickly (after he had finished his work). One time he nearly set alight the pages when his Flames of Wrath ignited. He had no idea he could do that.

He compared the books and the movies, and while the movies would always be special to him, he loved the books with a passion.

And Tsuna liked knowing that his prime assassin, his rival and his (sometimes) enemy was a fanboy at heart.

 

 


End file.
